


James' First time

by Altairs_babe



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blowjobs, Boys Kissing, Bullying, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Teasing, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:23:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altairs_babe/pseuds/Altairs_babe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James is a bit of a dork in class, and Cristiano, Garteh and Sergio are 3 jocks who bully him for being a virgin. one day James looses his virginity, but it is whole diferent than he expects it to be</p>
            </blockquote>





	James' First time

James took place on his chair in class, he wrapped his hands over his butt because Cristiano just gave him a wedgy. He looked at Cristiano who was laughing with Sergio and Gareth about James his reaction. James blushed and hoped that master Ancelotti would come in to class soon to restore the order, James was much of the time the one that others could pick on, simply because he was the only virgin in class. James blushed and tried to hide his face in the study book while he heard Cristiano, Sergio and Gareth still chuckle in the background. They were the 3 football jocks and with that the most dominant group in class, so of course they always had to pick on James. They never attended to hurt or seriously injure him, but they always had some way to show their dominance over James, with the wedgy from 5 minutes ago for example, and yesterday James found out there was a note on his back with the text “ virgin!!” on it. The door of the class opened and Mr. Ancelotti came in. James exhaled from relief when he saw that the 3 jocks behind him stopped laughing and took place.

“listen up everybody!” Mr. Ancelotti said on the end of the day “ tomorrow morning we will have a field trip to the woods, so I expect all of you to make groups of 2 or 3 people” James lowered his head, of course no one was going to choose him, so he waited until there was someone left who he was forced to join. James looked on his left to the other side of class, he personally hoped that Cindy would be left this time, or that he somehow could join her. James blushed again, he had a crush on Cindy a very long time, no wonder, she was a damn pretty girl. She was a bit shorter than James, a cute face, despite she didn’t wore any makeup she still looked gorgeous, she had beautiful long curled brown hair, in which she waved her hand slowly every now and then. James drooled at the sight, he thought it was so cute. Cindy was Cristianos ex girlfriend, so James was always a bit scarred when he wanted to talk to her or ask her out, but James had sworn, that if he could get a girl like Cindy, that he would be a great boyfriend to her. That was also the reason James was still a virgin, he wanted to save it for the one special girl. “ James!” Mr. Ancelotti said. James looked up, he didn’t pay any attention at all, he watched Cindy all the time “who is your partner?” Mr. Ancelotti asked “eh… I don’t have…anyone” James stuttered on a very soft tone. “ Oh that’s okay “ Cristiano said suddenly “ James can join us” he said with a nasty smile on his face. “eh… well I don’t mind going on my own!” James quickly said to Mr. Ancelotti. He really didn’t like the idea of being alone with those 3 guys somewhere deep in the woods. Mr. Ancelotti nodded, and James relaxed. He looked at back at Cristiano who gave him a look like he was trying to say “ were not finished with you, pal!”

The bus arrived at the woods, and while Mr. Ancelotti gathered the group for the field trip in the woods, James sneaked out and took another path, nobody would notice him gone anyway, and he liked it being on his own for a moment, it was a great opportunity to relax and think some things through. James walked a few miles through the rough Spanish landscape. These woods were a protected resort, and one of the last dense forests Spain had. James came in an open spot in the forest near a little river, he decided to stay here for a while. He placed himself on the soft grass, laid back and looked up to the tall trees. It was nice warm weather and the sun was shining bright, the light falling between the trees was a beautiful relaxing sight, you would actually think you were some were in Germany rather than Spain. Anyway, James closed his eyes and relaxed his muscles. He opened his backpack, and grabbed some sandwiches and a few pieces of carrot he brought for lunch, while James was eating a little bunny appeared, exploring the new visitor of the woods. James looked at the bunny coming closer, he took a piece of carrot in his hand and showed it to the bunny, the bunny came closer, sniffed on James his hand, and started to nibble on the carrot. James stroked the bunny his ears as he thankfully eated the snack. " thats a cute bunny" a voice suddenly said. James was shocked and jumped up, and saw Cristiano coming from behind the tree. The bunny ran away. " how did you find me?! " James asked both surprised and shocked. " just following you" Cristiano answered shortly. " it wasn't easy, you have a good stamina, but that is not going to help u now. " with that Sergio and Gareth appeared behind James and grabbed his arms.

James struggled and tried to break free, but the grip was way to strong. Cristiano walked slowly closer with a dirty smile on his face, every step Cristiano came closer James struggled more and breathed faster and faster, until he and Cristiano were face to face. " u should have came with us then we didn’t have to grab you " Cristiano said as he looked in James his terrifying eyes. The 3 guys pushed and tossed James a bit while they softly laughed at him. " what’s wrong? U scarred ?! " Cristiano said with a satisfied smile while he pushed James on his chest on more time. " Please Cristiano " James said with a shivering voice " just leave me alone" James continued, but it only tightened the grip of Sergio and Gareth on his body, they chuckled to eachother as they tossed James around a bit " let me hold this little bitch" Cristiano said. Gareth and Sergio pushed James to Cristiano, James tried to struggle again but Cristiano was way to strong. There was no escape for poor little James, he was like a piece of meat that was throwed between the lions, and they were sharing it. " Please guys don’t hurt me " James said scarred as he was tossed to Gareth and Sergio again. The 3 Jocks chuckled again. " don’t worry James" Sergio said " were not gonna beat u or something" Cristiano came a bit more forward " but... Were asking a tiny little favor of you" he said. James looked at Cristiano he had to bring his face up to make eye contact with the taller man. " eh...okay" he said. As soon as he said that the 3 boys smiled " take your shirt of! " Cristiano said. James looked confused now. " no! " he yelled and tried to break free again. " we thought you would say that " Cristiano replied steady " help him a bit with it boys" Gareth and Sergio grabbed James his shirt and tore it of his body. Cristiano smiled satisfied as the 2 guys pulled the last pieces of shirt from James and revealed the boys upper body, James sobbed, he felt humiliated. But surprisingly Cristiano actually complimented him. " damn, nice thight muscles " he whispered while he rubbed his hand slowly over James his chest. " are u working out? " Gareth asked while he wrapped his hand over James his sixpack. " S...sometimes" James stuttered. " damn right you do, god. Sergio feel his Abs" Gareth said. James blushed and actually gained a little smile on his face again when Sergio wrapped his hand over James his abs.

Cristiano came closer, he teased James his nipples slowly with his fingertips while he brought his face down, he started licking James his abs. " hmmmm, salty" he purred as he brought his tongue over the hard muscles of James his sixpack, James gasped as he felt Cristianos wet tongue making a trail over his body. Gareth and Sergio started to bite James softly in his neck and on his shoulder, leaving red bruises over his body, they growled like wild animals while they were eating the moaning younger boy. Cristiano brought his hands over James his hips and started opening his belt, and pulling James his pants down. " nice legs too" Cristiano hissed as he spanked James on his upper leg. James moaned softly. " little pretty bitch" Cristiano whispered as he teased James his lips with his fingers, he pressed his thumb on James his mouth, demanding access. James opened his mouth a little and allowed Cristiano to stick his thumb in, Cristiano slowly moved his thumb in and out, while James licked it with the tip of his tongue and started sucking Cristianos thumb. Cristiano drooled at the sight of James working his thumb. James was still a bit scarred, he felt humiliated because he was standing in his undies surrounded by the taller men, and he just allowed these 3 Jocks to touch him, he felt powerless and knew nobody would hear or help him, but somehow James thought this was very thrilling. He did not know exactly what it was that he was feeling now, but he was eager to explore this new feeling even more. James started to get really confused as he felt his dick growing in his undies. " no " he thought " i am Straight, i don’t get a boner from guys" James was trying to focus on something else but on that moment, Cristiano removed his thumb from James his mouth and pressed his lips slowly on those of James. James shaked completely, this was his first kiss, his first Real kiss. He always hoped that he did this with a girl, always dreamed about it, and now his first time he did it with a guy, but this was really not that bad. James liked it very much in fact, he felt his dick getting fully hard again, and some drops of precum were already escaping James his cock.

" lets make this a more equal battle " Cristiano whispered and took his shirt of. James gulped at the sight of Cristianos body, it was beautifully thight and powerful muscled. Cristiano grabbed James on the back of his head and pulled him towards his torso, first James resisted a little, but then he sensed Cristianos smell, he gasped for air, the pure manly smell of his body was overwhelming, it was hard to describe it but James sensed leather, probably from Cristianos jacket. Perfume, most likely Hugo boss and sweat, fresh exercise sweat. The combination almost drove James to madness and he brought his lips to Cristianos body. James pressed his lips softly on Cristianos hard chest plate and started kissing and licking it, Cristiano moaned " somebody is getting eager here " Sergio chuckled, and he was right. A couple of minutes ago James was scarred of what would happen but now he really started to like this. James moved his lips over Cristianos body while he breathed steady, his hands shaked while he touched Cristianos thight sixpack. James started licking it. He was completely overwhelmed by the heat of Cristianos body, by its taste and smell. But also by the new experiences, the thoughts and emotions that were floating throughout his body. James his hands went up and down exploring the Torso of the moaning jock. " wow, he really Seems to like this." Gareth said and pointed to James his underwear, you could easily see the bulge in his undies. Cristiano chuckled and laid his hand on James his bulge, it made James gasp, even the first tough was done by a person who he never even expected it to be, and it was not a bad touch at all. Cristiano wrapped his hand around James his undies, James was leaking so much precum that u could feel a full wet dot in his undies. Cristiano looked at his hand and licked it with his tongue. " hmmm. So much precum " he purred.

The 3 boys pushed James to the tree and stood in front of him. " come on, show your boner to us" Cristiano demanded. James was doubting for a second but then he slowly brought his hands down and lowered his undies, the 3 boys smiled dirty and chuckled as James presented his erected 8 inch. Dick. " not bad for such a small guy " Sergio said. James chuckled softly and blushed, he actually felt a little honored. Cristiano came closer " all right bitch " he said " its time to show you something of the men world " he said while he opened his belt and pulled his pants down. James gasped for air as Cristiano showed his 9 inch jock cock. James shaked, it looked so beautiful, he was really not gay but he was impressed. " i guess you like it big ha?! " Cristiano hissed as he saw James drool at the sight of his manhood. James opened his mouth to gave an answer but Cristiano immediately made a demand " suck " he said loudly. James shaked and gained a scarred look on his face " n...no" he stuttered, but Sergio and Gareth grabbed him and pulled him towards Cristiano who jerked his boner. James was forced on his knees and Cristiano brought his dick closer to James his mouth, James looked at Cristianos glorious cock as he brought his shaking hand closer, his mind was refusing to do it but somehow he let his emotions took over and brought his mouth closer, he shaked with excitement when he pointed out his tongue to lick the top and sense the taste that he never experienced before. James widened his mouth and took the top of Cristianos cock in. He couldn't believe he was actually doing this, in fact he even didn’t believe this was reality but he liked it so much, he moaned as he went down on Cristianos dick while he massaged the top of his own cock with his hand. James felt a heat wave floating through his body, thoughts were rushing throughout his mind " wait this is the feeling when you... No, i cant... This isn’t happening...i don’t" but he did, he cummed in his hand, without even jerking of. James moaned as Sergio and Gareth laughed at him. Cristiano looked at the 2 Jocks " ah, come on guys, give him a break" he then looked at James who starred surprised at his cum filled hand " i didn't know you liked it that much boy" James agreed and actually he didn’t know that either until now. 

" Lick it up" Cristiano said to James who still looked at his hand. James brought his hand closer to his face and licked with his tongue over his own warm gue. He made a sour face, it tasted very salty. The 3 Jocks watched James lick up the rest. " this is so fucking hot " Gareth said as he wrapped his hands over the bulge in his pants. James took a deep breath and placed his hand on his mouth and poured the last bits in. James swallowed it all at once, which was actually a very pleasant feeling, it tasted salty but it brought a very nice warmth in James his throat. " get used to the taste, because you are getting a lot more of it " Sergio said. James started smiling, he liked the thought of that, Cristiano came closer to him, but James couldn't wait any longer, he took Cristianos cock again and started sucking it. Cristiano panted as James did his work " fuck, you do this so much better than Cindy" he said. James felt mad and honored at the same time, he didn't like it that Cristiano was offending the girl he liked, but on the other hand he was just new in it and already better than the hottest girl in class, besides James had his mind on whole other things than girls right now. James kept sucking Cristianos shaft and started massaging his balls with his hand, with his other hand James went down, feeling his cock getting fully hard again. James felt something slap his left cheek, which left a red warm mark on it. James looked at his left and saw Sergio jerking his 9 inch boner in his face. James chuckled and licked his lips as he brought his face closer to Sergio's cock. The 3 Jocks smiled when James sucked Sergio, Jerked Cristiano with his right hand, and Gareths 8,5 Inch manhood with his left hand. James took a breath and placed himself on his back on the grass, Cristiano and Gareth came sit next to his face and shoved their dicks in James his mouth again while Sergio was next to Cristiano and jerked his own dick at the sight. James looked up when he had both Cristianos and Gareths their Cocks in his mouth, he saw them talking to eachother but he didn’t hear them, he turned off his mind and fully focused on the big Cocks in his slutty mouth. He could not believe it but he loved what he was doing, completely addicted to the taste and feeling, he was loosing his virginity here, and it was even better than he imagined it to be.

" damn i don’t believe he is a virgin with this" Sergio said as James gracefully sucked his 9 inch boner " he must at least done this a thousand times " Cristiano chuckled. James took Sergio's dick out " u guys are really my first " he said with an innocent face. The 3 Jocks chuckled. Cristiano placed himself between James his legs, gave him a spank on his ass and tried to aim his dick, but James widened his eyes and started gasping. " no...no!...please not that!" James screamed. Cristiano looked mad " dont be such a little pussy!" He said and pushed James down, James struggled, he liked it till so far but loosing his anal virginity by Cristianos big cock was not a very comfortable image. James moved all he could but Gareth and Sergio hold him thight. Cristiano looked at James and saw the tears in his eyes walking down his cheeks, Cristianos mad look faded away and he now looked more worried. " please, I am scarred " James whispered as the tears walked down his pink cute cheeks. Then Cristiano realized something, if he did this wrong, if he would really be to hard and painful, he could damage James for the rest of his life, he wanted to fuck him but not rape him. Sergio and Gareth gave Cristiano a pityfull and concerned look as well. Cristiano looked at James " shhhh, don’t worry babe" he said with a calm voice " we are going to fuck you, but not rape you. And we will start slow and easy on you, i promise " James calmed down and nodded " okay, i trust you " he whispered. Cristiano smiled sweet and gave James a kiss on his forehead. Gareth and Sergio released James and Cristiano lifted up James his legs and aimed his dick " u ready? " he asked. James gulped and nodded " keep breathing and try to relax " Cristiano said. Then he aimed his dick on James virgin ass, placed it and pushed it in slowly.

James was calm but as soon as Cristianos cock was mostly in James his ass he started heavy breathing and shaking. " easy, easy. " Cristiano said " try to relax, i shall let u get used to the shape for a while, okay?" James nodded, he took a deep breath and concentrated to relax his ass muscles. He looked in Cristianos eyes, he saw he was worried and concerned about James. It was the first time James saw this in this big bad jock. " all right, i think i am ready. " James said and Cristiano started to move slowly. James still panted, it felt his ass was on fire, he squeezed in the grass with his hands and his body shivered, but to look at Cristiano calmed him down, and the sight of him fucking his ass, and ripping through his virginity also turned James on very much. After a while James was used to Cristianos rhythm and size, he actually liked it now. Hes eyes were closed and he tried to concentrate on the intense feeling of Cristianos top hitting his prostate. Cristiano increased in speed a little when he saw James smiling and enjoying the feeling. " yeah, harder " James whispered " what!? " Cristiano asked " fuck me harder, please fuck me harder " James panted. Cristiano smiled and thrusted furiously into James ass. " u like this hah? " Cristiano hissed as he pushed his dick harder into James his little abused ass. James moaned pressed his head in the grass. "Ahhh, yes this is awesome! Give me more! Please! " he screamed. James couldn't believe he was actually saying and thinking this. Earlier this morning he still tried to come near to Cindy, and now he was laying on his back, allowing Cristiano to mercilessly fuck his innocent ass. But he loved it, he never even considered it of having sex with a guy, and now he wanted nothing else then this.

Gareth and Sergio jerked of at the sight of James getting fucked and even begging for more. Cristiano kept fucking James as he looked up into the sky to catch a breath. The feeling of James his little virgin was amazing, the tightness and heat surrounded Cristianos shaft drove him to the edge, Cristiano looked at James, smiling and fully horny, hungry for more. Cristiano hissed and made a loud moan. He relaxed and exhaled immediately as he cummed in James his ass. He looked in James his eyes, he saw the pleasure, the love for this feeling and the desire for more. Cristiano pulled back and James widened his eyes. " no, please dont stop " he said " i feel so empty, please someone fuck me again " he said to the other guys when he looked at them with his lustful begging cute eyes. The 3 Jocks looked surprised and happy to eachother. " is that what u want, Hah?" Gareth asked as he pushed James on his back again and took place between his legs. " little horny fuckboy " he hissed as he saw James smile and shake of impatience. As soon as Gareth had his 8,5 inch cock in James his abused ass, James gained a huge smile on his face and started moaning again. " yes, YES! That’s the spot! " he moaned as Gareth pushed his dick in, Cristianos cum which still was inside James prooved to be damn good lube for Gareths cock. James laid his head down in pleasure and found Sergio again jerking next to his face. He grabbed Sergio's cock, spitted on it and started sucking it again. Sergio and Gareth moaned loudly as James worked the Jocks with his mouth and ass, like a whore, but he didn't mind, he never felt more happy in his entire life. Cristiano's cock became hard again from the sight of James getting fucked by the 2 Jocks. " little fucking slut! " he hissed as he furiously stroked his shaft.

James now tightened his ass around Gareths dick which made the feeling even more great for both of them. James moaned on Sergio's cock who he took all te way down his hungry throat, Gareth gave a few more big thrusts and shot his jizz in James his ass, at the same time Sergio moaned loudly and shot his delicious cock juice in James his mouth, James felt it hit the back of his throat and slowly slide down. Gareth and Sergio pulled back and James moaned in pleasure, his ass was over floating with Gareths massive load. And he swallowed all of Sergio's salty but taste juice. Cristiano jerked as a madmen, but as soon as he saw that James his ass was unguarded again he siezed his change, he placed himself between James his legs and started fucking him again " i need to feel ur ass just one more time " Cristiano said. James chuckled from satisfaction and allowed Cristiano to penetrate him again. James moaned as Cristiano fucked him again, James felt exhausted, he had a wonderful time, but still he didn't want it to stop. Gareth and Sergio took place next to James his hips, they took his cock in their hands, pulled the shaft back and started to tease and lick the top with their tongues. James smiled widely he panted and tried to moan, but almost no sound came out, he was overwhelmed by the new great intense feelings, this morning he would do everything to get near Cindy, just to talk to hear, but as he felt Gareths and Sergio's tongues Swirl around his cock he would not even think of be with a girl now. James felt the warm great feeling rising from his dick throughout his entire body again, he started shaking as Cristiano still fucked him and the other Jocks sucked his cock. James moaned loudly and shot his virgin jizz high in the sky, to finish off his virginity once and for all. Cristiano cummed in James his ass again and pulled back exhausted. The 4 boys stood up and chuckled to eachother " James little bitch" Gareth said smiling " u cummed in my hair. ". Everyone laughed, and the for boys started cuddling at the grass.

Cristiano laid on the Grass with James in his arms, both of them still naked. Gareth and Sergio were dressing, as soon as they were finished they looked at the 2 boys cuddling and kissing " we will leave u 2 alone " Sergio said and winked to Cristiano. " What did he mean with that? " James asked as the 2 other boys walked away " nothing special " Cristiano whispered and blushed a little. On that moment the little bunny returned, he jumped forward and placed himself on James his bare chest. Cristiano and James chuckled. " its just, i was always to pussy to tell u this..." Cristiano said while he stroked the bunny's ears, the little pet closed his eyes and enjoyed the touch. " its... I always kinda liked you" Cristiano said as his cheeks turned more red. "Why did you never tell me, and why did you guys pick on me all the time then?" James asked a little mad and confused. " because first i didn’t know it " Cristiano said " i thought it was nothing and tried to under press it with picking on you, but then i couldn't ignore that feeling anymore. " Cristiano slowly moved his finger over the little nose of the bunny, it made him sneeze. " that’s why i broke up with Cindy, i wanted to be with you, but i never dared to tell you, so i made a little plan with Gareth and Sergio to give you a great time here, and then i would tell you " James smiled a bit and kissed Cristiano on his cheek. " did you like it?" Cristiano asked, James looked at him " u lost your virginity by us, did u liked it?" Cristiano asked again. " well, it was not how i expected it to be, but it was even better i hoped it to be" James whispered. Cristiano smiled to James and the 2 boys kissed. " we should get back to the bus" Cristiano said, he opened his backpack and took a white shirt with a black print out of it, as Exchange for James shirt which was ripped apart " here" he said " one of my old shirts but i think its your size" James blushed " thank you " he said as he pulled it on and walked back with Cristiano.

A few days later back at school Cristiano and James were in the study room together, making homework. Everyone in class was really surprised of that, in Fact James spended a lot more time with Cristiano, Gareth and Sergio and he actually started to like them, mostly because anyone who would pick on James or intended to Harm him, could be sure to be beaten up by James his 3 bodyguards. Everyone saw Cristiano and James in the study room sitting next to eachother making homework, however no one noticed, that James his hand went down on Cristianos pants and wrapped over his bulge, James explained the theory of their homework to Cristiano while he gave him an awesome handjob under the table at the same time. James listened to Cristianos soft moans, and gained a blush on his cheeks, he felt so happy with this men by his side, he trusted him completely, and he knew he was safe with him. James hasn’t thought about Cindy anymore for days, he knew he would get all the pleasure he needed from his jock buddy's, James blushed again as he slowly moved Cristianos dick up and down under the study table.


End file.
